


Tony's a Mother and Peter's a Big Brother

by JS3639



Series: Me, You, and Peter, too [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: (don't ask me about those last two), Belly Kink, Breastfeeding, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, PETER IS 3, Peter is Overprotective, Precious Peter Parker, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands, Superhusbands (Marvel), Tony is pregnant, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pregnant!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JS3639/pseuds/JS3639
Summary: Tony is pregnant and Peter is overprotective of his unborn sibling.---PLEASE READ TAGS





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhantomTroupe13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomTroupe13/gifts).



> **PROMPT: A cute suggestion is maybe Tony being pregnant and toddler Peter knows he's gonna be a big brother so he's protective of Tony's stomach and likes to hold it while speaking to his unborn baby sibling? It'd be super cute if he followed Tony everywhere to protect him and even tried to make Papa Steve keep his distance so he doesn't hurt the baby. Love older sibling Pete!!**  
>   
> 
> This is actually the cutest idea ever, thank you so much for the prompt/ idea!
> 
> \- I don't normally write pregnant Tony because in my mind, Steve is the one who gave birth to Peter but this didn't turn out as trashy as I thought it would. I hope you enjoy it, kid :)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **If you want to see your ideas in a future fic, leave a comment here or over on my Tumblr :)**
> 
>  
> 
> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://js3639.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/js3639_/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/js3639_) | [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCHbtBh7XPlkKl_xisH-ic4g) \- to also send me prompts | Email me: thejs3639@gmail.com

****“Holy cow, this kid is strong,” Tony groaned as he felt a kick. He clutched his swollen stomach as he felt another one.

 

“Tones, you okay?” Steve asked, putting a hand on top of his partner's hand. It was Saturday morning and they were sitting on their bed in the master bedroom. Tony had been up for an hour, dealing with Kicks Mcgee as he called him.

 

He was (roughly) six and a half months along with a baby boy. Steve thought for sure it’d be a girl because father’s intuition but Tony was for sure it was a boy because of mother’s intuition. Steve, Peter, and Tony were all thrilled to have another baby in their lives. Peter wouldn’t stop obsessing with Tony’s belly and the baby.

 

He would talk to the bump, murmuring things to him. Peter always had wanted a sibling; he asked for one for a present for all the holidays you could think of: Easter, his birthday, Christmas, Hanukkah, etc.

 

Tony and Steve were beyond thrilled; they had been worried that Peter would have gotten jealous due to the baby taking up most of their attention but they were wrong; Peter lovedthe baby.

 

Peter opened the door to their room and toddled up to Tony who was leaning against Steve, his black undershirt not doing any justice to cover his large bump. He had only one baby inside him but it looked like he was pregnant with twins, even small triplets.

 

Peter had also been a large baby. Due to Steve’s super soldier serum, Peter (and probably this baby) had superhuman strength.

 

“Daddy!” Peter cried, climbing onto the bed. He snuggled up to Tony who’s warm arm wrapped around the boy.

 

Steve rolled onto his side, still spooning Tony, and placed a hand on Peter’s back. “Hi, Bubba,” he said softly. He moved his hand from Peter to the baby bump and placed a kiss right above the brown-haired man’s belly button.

 

Peter pushed the blond’s hand away. “No, Papa! You’re gon’a hurt the baby!” The toddler’s eyes blew up with sadness and a small grin slid across both Steve’s and Tony’s faces.

 

Tony let a small chuckle escape from within. “Papa’s not gonna hurt the baby, bud.”

 

Peter nodded his head. “Yeah, he is! Don’t touch the baby!”

 

Both adults knew that there was no point in arguing with Peter; he could be incredibly stubborn at some points.

 

Tony sat up in bed, struggling a bit because of his large belly. He _waddled_ over to the bathroom, Peter scrambling off the bed to follow him. “Peter, I have to pee, I will be right back, buddy, okay?”

 

“But Dad-dee! I ha’fta protect the baby! What if you _poop_ the baby out when you use th’ potty?!” Peter was freaking out. He was _beyond_ overprotective of the baby. He would not let Steve _near_ the baby.

 

Tony couldn’t help but laugh at what his son said. “Don’t worry, sweet boy. I won’t _poop_ the baby out. The baby’s staying inside me for another two months.”

 

Peter let Tony close the door to the bathroom and pee but stood guard as Steve arose from beneath the comforter, throwing on a pair of black basketball shorts and a grey t-shirt.

 

Steve went to go make a pot of coffee, well knowing that Tony would also want some.

 

* * *

  


Tony was usually a calm person for the most part, but the baby had been stressing him out. He’d been kicking his vital organs, causing the poor man pain until all hours of the night, making him moan and groan with pain.

 

Poor Steve tried everything to make his husband happy. Bubble baths, massages, his favorite foods, and getting whatever odd foods Tony was craving.

 

Peter didn’t understand why Daddy was so impatient with him. The three of them were watching _Big Hero 6_ and coloring. Peter had his crayons and loose pieces of paper strewn about the white coffee table.

 

Tony had tried to relax but SHIELD and Fury wouldn’t get off his case about his maternity leave. He had spent his days on the couch reading and finding that his patience was very limited, especially with Peter.

 

Steve, being the artistic one in the family, had used his talent to draw a banner for the gender reveal party that was in a few days. Peter had drawn a portrait of him, Steve and a ( _very_ ) pregnant Tony (to the point where he had more belly than body). Tony drew a cabin in the woods, with a yellow sun in the corner of the paper, smiling down on the trees.

 

Peter wrote the names above each figure, his ‘p’s backward so it spelled out ‘qeter,’ ‘qaqa,’ and Tony. Tony sighed and tossed the crayon onto the table, brushing off the other crayons that had rolled onto his paper. He picked it up and turned it around to show his husband and son.

 

“Daddy, I wan’ hang them up on the refigurator!” Peter exclaimed, taking the drawing out of Tony’s hands and running over to the fridge. He grabbed a magnet and stuck the drawing up.

 

* * *

 

Tony sighed, leaning back on his hands. He was sitting on their bed, letting Steve rub cream on the stretch marks on the bump. The door was closed because if Peter even saw Steve within a five-inch radius of the baby, he would go _nuts_. He would throw a fit, cry, scream, and do whatever it took to get Steve away from the baby.

 

Steve didn’t understand _why_ his son was being so overprotective of the baby. After all, he did half of the work. Don’t get him wrong, he knew he had the easy way out of this one because he did the easier half of the work but he still did half of the work.

 

“Daddy!” They both froze, Steve, leaping to his feet and scampering away from Tony. He ran into their bathroom and closed the door to hide from Peter because, at this point, neither of them could deal with a screaming, crying, whining four-year-old.

  


Tony had fallen asleep on the off-white leather L-shaped couch, an open book was faced down on his stomach. Peter was snuggled against the bump, an arm around it and a wet spot on Dad’s grey shirt from Peter’s open mouth.

 

This was too cute. Steve pulled out his StarkPhone and snapped a picture, sending it to the group thread that he, Clint, Bruce, Nat, Tony, Thor, Vis, Coulson, Bucky, Sam, Peter, Wanda, and Pietro were in.

 

Peter slowly woke up to Tony shifting his weight due to the baby kicking. “Hi, Bubba, did you have a good nap?” Steve asked Peter, sitting across from them.

 

Peter blinked the sleep from his eyes and nodded. He moved his hand to where the baby was kicking and started whispering into his Dad’s skin.

 

“You’re okay, big Bubba’s here,” he said, his voice soft. The baby’s kicking slowed to a stop. Tony looked down at Peter then locked eyes with Steve. Brown met blue, and they both smiled.

 

When Peter was first learning how to speak, Tony had found out he was pregnant. Peter couldn’t pronounce the word ‘brother’ and it came out as ‘Bubba’ which both parents found absolutely adorable.

 

* * *

 

“Daddy, hungwee,” Peter said through his thumb. He had been sucking on it due to the anxiety of the gender reveal party. They hadn’t told Peter if he was going to get a brother or a sister, they just told him that he was going to be a big brother.

 

Peter didn’t like parties. Or crowds. He also didn’t like them when they were at his house because he couldn’t leave the party and escape back to his house because everyone was _at_ his house.

 

“You’re hungry? Well, I can take care of that,” Tony said, scooping the boy closer to him. He lifted his shirt up and massaged and kneaded at his right pectoral until dots of milk came out.

 

Peter latched on, closing his eyes, his lips tinting white from the milk. Once he decided that he was done with the right nipple, he moved on to the left one and continued to suck on it until he was full.

 

The first to arrive were Sam and Bucky who seemed to be _glowing_ with pride. When Steve asked why they pulled out matching chains with engagement rings on them. Bucky’s dog tags clinked against the gold ring, as they fell back into place. Steve hugged his best friend, feeling tears form in his eyes.

 

“One hundred and seven years old, and you’re getting married,” Sam said, proudly.

 

“One hundred and seven,” Bucky corrected, kissing Sam.

 

“He forgets the one hundred part,” Steve laughed, placing an arm around his partner.

 

The next to arrive was Vis, Wanda, Clint, and Pietro. They hauled in bottles of wine and trays of catered food that contained an arrangement of crackers, cheese, grapes, and vegetables.

 

After the others finally arrived and everyone was done socializing, they brought out the cake and balloons. Inside the balloons and cake was either pink or blue. Steve popped the balloons, and Tony cut the cake to reveal a brilliant shade of blue.

 

“A little brother, Pete! You’re gonna have a little brother!”

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby arrives and Peter is _still_ ~~way too~~ overprotective of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pictured Harley/ Peter breastfeeding from Tony from [this YouTube video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e4hyze7qUNo&list=PLRrOsy7ZR-6vAjFt1vxP_YlurkbDzE8mO&index=10&t=0s) because Peter and Harley both definitely have AD/H/D (one or the other) (and you can’t change my mind) so they would constantly be switching back and forth from breast to breast.
> 
> Prompt:   
>  **Is it bad that I want to see more of over protective Peter? Like what happens when Tony gives birth? Does Peter yell at the doctors and refuses to leave his side? What about Steve? He probs wants go hold Tony s hand. I think it would be fun. Maybe Peter wants to name the Baby but also shows him how to breastfeed. Like "see how bubba does it? Like this!" And Tony just doesn't have the heart to say anything and Steve is stuck sitting on a chair lol**
> 
>  
> 
> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://js3639.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/js3639_/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/js3639_) | [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCHbtBh7XPlkKl_xisH-ic4g) \- to also send me prompts | Email me: thejs3639@gmail.com

Harley Grant Edward Stark-Rogers. Born May 7th at 7:34 PM and weighing in at nine pounds and three ounces.

 

He was a big baby and the whole birthing process took three and a half hours. Tony was swearing and screaming at the top of his lungs the whole time until his voice was rougher than sandpaper.

 

Giving birth was the worst part. Not because of the pain but because the Stark-Rogers family had a bit of a dilemma. Peter, being the overly overprotective brother he was, had _refused_ to leave Tony’s side.

 

Steve had to literally _drag_ the poor kid out of the doctor’s room, kicking and screaming. “You’re gonna hurt the baby! Pwease don’t hurt the baby!” he sobbed, tears streaming down his bright red cheeks. He had wanted to hold Tony’s hand during the birthing but the doctor wouldn’t let Peter see the process. So both Steve and Peter had to wait outside the room until they were greenlighted to go back in and see Harley.

 

After bringing him home, the first few months were rough. Tony was relieved to finally be able to lie down without having a pregnant belly in the way. Steve was right about Harley having superhuman strength. It had really only become a problem when the boy started walking and teething.

 

His sharp little teeth could bite through just about anything so once he was up and walking, he would put anything his little hands could grab onto, into his mouth. The two adults quickly came to realize that anything they didn’t want to end up in pieces, had to be put out of reach from Harley.

 

On multiple occasions, Tony had to order new keys for many of his cars due to Harley biting them into bits and pieces. But they couldn’t get mad at him. He was a toddler; it’s what they do. When he had _finally_ stopped teething (after what seemed like _ages_ ), Tony began to breastfeed him.

 

Peter was beyond thrilled to show his baby brother how to breastfeed. “Look at me do it, Harley,” Peter instructed, latching his mouth on Tony’s nipple. Harley was a squirmy baby; full of energy, so he latched onto Tony’s other nipple after watching his big brother do it but had let go too early after he decided he was bored with feeding, letting the white fluid soak into Tony’s pants and shirt. Tony couldn’t help but smile at the two boys.

 

His milk-filled swollen pecs were constantly being used by both Peter and Harley. When the kids were finally asleep, Steve would lick Tony up and down making the brown-haired moan to high heaven. Tony would _scream_ when Steve got to his sore, tender nipples and sometimes even shed a few tears from them being so damn sore.

 

* * *

 

Peter was still very cautious about Steve being near Harley. Even when he was two years old, Steve could only interact with Harley under Peter’s supervision. The five-year-old would intently watch his Papa rock and cradle the baby, making sure Steve’s superhuman strength wasn’t in effect when he interacted with him.

 

When Harley reached the age of three, Peter _finally_ let Steve play with Harley when he was away at school. Harley was an unintentionally destructive kid. If and when he got left alone, Harley would break _something_ . Whether it was a lamp, a table, a chair, a toy or one time he even managed to break an Iron Man suit (how he did that was _still_ beyond Steve and Tony but he had _somehow_ managed to do it).

 

On numerous occasions, Harley would pick Peter up and carry him around the house. Both were big kids; they looked a few years older than they were, so sometimes, Harley would come barreling around the Tower from room to room with _Tony_ or sometimes even _Steve_ on his back.

 

“Harley Grant Edward Stark-Rogers, put me down this minute!” Tony snapped. He didn’t like to yell at _anyone_ , especially at his boys (including Steve), so it _shattered_ his heart when Harley collapsed into a ball and broke down in tears. His big brown eyes blew up, tears welling in his eyes.

 

“I’m sowwy, Daddy,” the golden-brown haired toddler sobbed. Like his older brother, he hated to get yelled at even if it was for the smallest reason. Peter burst into the room with a pillow, hitting Tony with it.

 

“You made him cry, Daddy! You’re _evil_!” he screeched. He continued beating his dad with the pillow until Steve swiped it away from behind. The blond closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. He had gone over this so, so many times with Peter. ‘We don’t hit people. No matter what they did to deserve it, we do not hit.’

 

Tony, of course, didn't  _mean_ to make his son cry; the kid was being dangerous! He _had_ to be stern with the boy in order to teach him not to use his strength at inappropriate times.

 

Over the course of a few months, Harley learned to realize (with the help of his Bubba) that he did have to take into consideration that he had the strength of five full-grown men and the mindset of a three-year-old.

 

It really only became a hazard when the four of them went out in public. They would go to the park that was a few blocks away from the Tower. Steve and Tony would let Peter and Harley run off and play with the other kids in the neighborhood only to find out that their son had accidentally uprooted a small tree or thrown a ball into another neighborhood.

 

The city loved it because Harley and his accidental reckless actions made a significant dent in Tony’s wallet.

 

* * *

 

As the boys got older and Harley was becoming his own person, it was becoming difficult for his three peers to force him to do things.

 

“Harley, it’s time for your nap, C'mon, buddy, let’s go,” Tony said. The boy was sitting cross-legged on the floor, hunched over. There were Pokémon cards, Legos, crayons and Lincoln Logs scattered everywhere.

 

Tony attempted to scoop him from behind by the armpits but Harley was firmly planted on the ground. “Daddy! No! I don’ need a nap! I’m a big boy!” he whined. He tried to squirm out of Tony’s grip but it was no use; the man had an iron grip (no pun intended). The brown-haired pulled on the boy harder, stretching his torso so he was sitting upright, leaving his arms fully extended.

 

“C’ mon, bud. You were willing to nap earlier. Why are you resisting nap time?” Harley had to take a nap. He _had_ to. Otherwise, he would get _way_ too cranky and annoyed with _everyone_ and _everything_ and anger and a four-year-old with super strength don’t mix well at all in the slightest.

 

* * *

 

“Peter, come help me out for a second,” Tony said. He was wearing an undershirt in a way so that his arms went through the head hole, exposing both his pecs. Harley was lazily sucking on a nipple, milk all over his face and splattered over Tony’s shaved chest (Tony had learned to shave it the hard way when Peter was a baby because babies like to grab hold of things and well you probably get the idea).

 

Peter stood up from the couch and lazily jogged over to the kitchen where Steve was stirring a pot of chicken noodle soup and Tony was standing beside him, swaying gently with Harley in his arms. “Can you take care of your brother while I go take a quick shower?”

 

Tony would ask Steve to watch Harley but, Tony lacked the ability to cook (except pasta, toast and other basic foods), and so Steve was the only one who could cook.

 

Harley burst into tears when Tony handed him to Peter. He was a very clingy baby when it came to the man who gave him life. Peter _adored_ Harley. For the most part, they were inseparable. Peter was usually always caught playfully teasing the toddler, or building Legos or coloring, or watching movies or shows with him.

 

“It’s okay, big Bubba is here, Harles,” he softly cooed into his brother’s hair. He felt his brother’s grip tighten around his neck, no sign of letting go anytime soon. Harley’s crying slowed down to quiet fits and gasps and then to a full stop. He made grabby hands toward Peter’s slightly too-large hoodie, pulling on it to bring him closer.

 

Peter let a small smile appear on his face. “Bubba?” his brother said, breaking Peter’s attention. “I lub you.” Peter let a full-on smile appear on his face. “I ‘lub’ my little Bubba too.”

 

“ _My_ Bubba,” Harley said, claiming Peter as his own by wrapping his arms around Peter. He put his face in the crook of his neck, his breaths warm and soothing. “Yeah, buddy. _Your_ Bubba,” Peter agreed, closing his eyes in the embrace of his brother.

 

Life was good, no great for the Stark-Rogers household and in the Avengers Tower. Peter finally, _finally_ had a little brother, Daddy and Papa were not fighting, Harley was growing up to be like Peter: sensible and happy, and the world was finally accepting the fact that the world’s richest man was gay.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://js3639.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/js3639_/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/js3639_) | [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCHbtBh7XPlkKl_xisH-ic4g) \- to also send me prompts | Email me: thejs3639@gmail.com

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://js3639.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/js3639_/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/js3639_) | [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCHbtBh7XPlkKl_xisH-ic4g) \- to also send me prompts | Email me: thejs3639@gmail.com


End file.
